Innocence
by Umiko Mitsuki
Summary: Because Maya s love for Luffy was as deep as his innocence. Luffy x OC


**Hi! How are you doing?**

**This is my first story of Luffy, I don´t know if I have catch Luffy´s personality... do tell me please!**

**I´m sorry for any grammar or spelling mistake**

**It was originally a LuffyxReader but fanfiction doesn´t allow them! **

**Also if anyone read this story and you have liked it or you want to read it as a Reader insert, I have this and other Luffy´s stories in my deviant account **** gallery/**

**Now, I don´t own the straw-hat crew... It belongs to Eichiro Oda**

* * *

**INNOCENCE**

It was a sunny day in the Thousand Sunny. Perfect to be in the deck, like Robin who was reading a book or like Nami who was sunbathing. Maya only needed to close her eyes and inhale the ocean´s essence to be relaxed. She could spend all day like that.

_She was so happy in that ship_

"Maya!" someone shout breaking the calm atmosphere of the place. Fast and loud steps were heard before the straw-hat captain appeared in front of her "Let´s play!" He asked with his big and childish grin.

"Sure" The brown eyed girl answer with a sweet smile. Even if she didn´t want to do anything…

_She just couldn´t refuse to that innocent boy_

"I´m going to catch you!" Luffy exclaimed as Maya, Ussop and Chopper ran around the ship. He used his powers and before the girl knew it, she fell on the floor. She opened her eyes only to realise that Luffy was above her, smiling "I got you"

She blushed deeply feeling him so near. Her heart was racing wildly. She was so nervous she couldn´t almost speak. "Hey, are you alright?" The dark-haired boy inquired worriedly, moving his face closer to hers. That didn´t help the poor Maya

"Y-yeah…" she whispered timidly, looking away. His eyes were too intense for her in such a little distance. "It´s just r-really h-hot t-today"

"You are right!" he said getting up like nothing "Sanji! Make something to drink! And I want meat" He beamed going to the kitchen.

Maya got up still with a small blush.

"How cute" A feminine voice remarked. Maya turned to see Robin and Nami looking at her with knowing smiles "Someone has a sweet crush on our captain"

"Shut up" The brown eyed girl answered embarrassed

_Why was he the only one capable of making her heart beat crazily?_

"Maya?" Robin asked worried one night. The blue haired girl was in her bed. She was a sobbing mess "What´s wrong?"

"I don´t know" She answered truthfully. Her emotions were so intense "It hurts… It hurts so much to think that he… that he´ll never…" She whimpered. It was one of those night were her fears overwhelmed her.

_Was it worth of all of her desperate tears and silent cries?_

She was hopelessly in love with the dark haired male. She couldn´t help it. She tried to supress her feelings. It was so easy to fall in love with him but so hard to love someone as Luffy… someone who only see her as a friend…someone who didn´t think of something like love… Someone who _almost_ didn´t know what was love… As a man can love a woman.

Normally, just seeing him or playing with him was enough for her…_But some days…_

"Luffy" Maya said throwing her arms around him. The others were too busy or lazy to pay any attention.

"Whoaa…" He exclaimed surprised "Maya what happened?" Luffy asked curious.

"I just…" She was embarrassed at her action "I just wanted to hug you… Is it wrong?" The brown eyed girl inquired shyly. She was about to release him when his two arms enveloped her.

"You´re really weird you know" he laughed but returned the sweet gesture. That made Maya blush deeply. Her heart was beating so fast and loudly, she feared that he could hear it.

Those little moments where she was like that, inhaling his marine scent and feeling secure in his arms, were too precious for her. And in those moments was when she thought…

_He was worth of everything_

Perhaps it was stupid. Perhaps he would never realise her feelings for him. Perhaps he wouldn´t return her feelings if he knew about them. Perhaps he would see her only as a friend the rest of her life... There were so many possibilities… But she was sure of one thing…

"Luffy" she called him gently, enjoying his warm embrace. He looked at her "I´ll stay with you no matter what" Maya said eyeing him softly.

"I´ll stay with you too" He answered with a goofy smile "We´re nakamas after all!" Luffy yelled happily.

And without him knowing a bittersweet smile was painted in the blue haired girl

_Because Maya´s love for Luffy was as deep as his innocence_

**Extended ending:**

"Hey Maya" exclaimed Chopper running towards her "Look I made the pill! You were right" He beamed happily

"Oh! I knew you could do it" she answered kindly and hugging him

"Don´t think you´re flattering with that dumbass" he said but he did look pleased. Maya only giggled at his reactions.

"Oi Chopper" Someone exclaimed. It was Luffy.

_Maybe…_

Before one of them reacted Maya found herself flying across the deck only to end trapped in two slim but strong arms. Her cheeks turned into a deep crimson colour.

"Only _I_ get hugs from Maya" The straw hat pouted childishly. And as everyone was stunned at their captain words, the brown eyed girl´s heart was beating wildly and a shy smile crossed her face

…_There was hope for her_

* * *

**I hope you have enjoyed the story!**

**Umiko**


End file.
